Last Night, Good Night
by denayaira
Summary: If only I could spend another wonderful morning with you. How could I say 'Good Bye' before telling you anything about what I feel?  ― Naruto/Sasuke. Shounen-ai, song-fic, one-shot, 2385 words. Fanfic Livin' in a World without You dari sisi Naruto. Read and review?


**Author's Note:  
><strong>Nope. Bukan sekuel walaupun kesannya begitu. Hanya, well, kurang lebih ini penjabaran semua yang terjadi dari fic **_Livin' in a World Without You_** dari sisi Naruto. Jadi bisa baca langsung kalo memang belum baca yang itu, tapi boleh banget tuh baca Livin' lagi habis baca ini. #ngarepdah #dordordor

Oh ya, yuk ikut event buat Naruto's Birthday di Shrine! Datang ke Shrine langsung buat tahu infonya ya~ :3

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<br>**I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. I do not own Last Night, Good Night because it belongs to Miku! #dor Still, I'm in no way making any profit from this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNS!<br>Second-POV, BDSM (implicit, though), and character-death.**

* * *

><p>Kau seharusnya tidak lagi peduli.<p>

"_**Sudah ada catatan bahwa penyakit ini memang pernah menyerang anggota keluarga Anda, jadi—"**_

Dan memang kau memang tidak ingin peduli.

"—_**seperti yang Anda lihat sendiri dari hasil MRI, bagian yang terlihat seperti bercak ini—"**_

Tidak ingin peduli jika kau memang sekarat. Tidak peduli jika kau harus mati esok hari, atau bahkan hari ini.

"_**Jaringan sel ini terus bertumbuh meluas secara abnormal, telah semakin lebar ketimbang hasil pemeriksaan terakhir dan sepertinya semakin tidak terkendali—"**_

Dan seharusnya kau masih tidak peduli.

"_**Dengan berat hati saya harus mengatakan—"**_

Setidaknya, sampai saat kau bertemu dengannya,

"—_**jika Anda tetap menolak menjalani pengobatan … maka waktu Anda, Tn. Uzumaki, mungkin tidak akan lebih dari dua bulan lagi."**_

…dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Night, Good Night<strong>

A Naruto Fanfiction | by: Nad

* * *

><p>Malam pertemuan pertama kalian seharusnya hanyalah salah satu malam dengan acara lain milik Uchiha Itachi yang entah kenapa sudi kau hadiri. Malam di mana kau hanya bisa menghabiskan sedikit waktu untuk berbasa-basi dengan rekan-rekan bisnismu, sebelum akhirnya pandanganmu lagi-lagi memudar tanpa bisa kau atur. Kau lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka dan menuju balkon dengan rokok sebagai alasanmu. Padahal kau memang selalu memilih—<em>dan ingin<em>—berada di tempat yang sepi hanya untuk memejamkan matamu. Namun tak sedikitpun kau bisa menyangka bahwa di sana kau justru bertemu dengannya, bertemu dengan adik sang pemilik acara, Uchiha Sasuke, yang juga sedang menikmati angin malam sembari menghindari pesta membosankan milik kakaknya sendiri.

Kalian hanya sempat menyelesaikan satu obrolan—_obrolan pendek yang berkali-kali melibatkan kata 'idiot' darinya untukmu bahkan setelah ia mendengar namamu_—sebelum akhirnya lelaki muda itu kembali menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam keramaian dan menghilang.

Tidak banyak orang yang mengejekmu, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa kau adalah Uzumaki Naruto, direktur utama Namikaze Publisher yang menjadi partner utama perusahaan keluarganya sendiri. Tapi itu ternyata tidak berlaku baginya. Atau setidaknya itulah alasanmu untuk mencari nomor ponselnya segera setelah acara berakhir—sekaligus juga alasanmu untuk menghubunginya malam itu, maupun hari-hari berikutnya.

Bahkan sampai tiga belas hari setelahnya, kau belum juga menyadari apa sesungguhnya alasan di balik setiap senyum tulusmu yang tersungging saat mendengar suaranya di telpon ataupun cengiran yang ada saat kau sedang membaca pesan pendeknya di layar ponselmu.

.

.

.

Empat belas hari setelahnya, kalian akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu kembali.

Seharusnya pertemuan itu pun hanyalah sebuah afternoon tea sederhana dengan obrolan ringan untuk membuat kalian mengenal satu sama lain lebih banyak, ditambah sedikit rasa tegang berbaur gembira tak terkira yang menyelimuti dadamu saat berhadapan dengannya. Tetapi pertemuan naïf itu berubah seketika saat kau tiba-tiba tidak mampu menahan dirimu untuk menggenggam erat tangan kanannya yang berada di atas meja.

Kau lalu menatap dalam-dalam ke mata oniksnya yang berkilau—_namun gelap dan dalam, seakan terus mengundangmu untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan menyalakan lampu agar kau tahu apa yang ada di sana_—dan tahu-tahu saja kau sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu, kalimat yang bahkan mengejutkan dirimu sendiri.

"Tanpamu, aku bukanlah apa-apa."

Meski kalimat itu memang impulsif kau ucapkan, kau menyadari dengan pasti bahwa kau memang tidak sedang berbohong. Kenyataan itulah yang seketika menyalutmu dalam ketakutan, ketakutan bahwa kau akan melukai_nya_ dengan kepergianmu nanti. Ketakutan itu lalu terus merayapimu lebih dalam, terlebih saat kau dapati sedikit rona merah di pipinya yang mengintip dari balik majalah yang sedang ia baca, apalagi saat ia menyetujui tawaranmu sebelumnya untuk makan malam di rumahmu.

Tetapi ketakutan yang sama juga bertubrukan dengan keinginanmu untuk memilikinya, untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, mendengar suaranya lebih banyak, menatap wajahnya lebih sering, ataupun merasakan pancaran aura keberadaan dirinya di sisimu. Ya, ketakutanmu itu bertanding dengan keinginanmu … keinginanmu untuk mencintainya.

Belakangan, malam itu, dengan ia yang duduk manis di sebelah kursi kemudimu setelah meninggalkan mobilnya sendiri di café tempat kalian bertemu, dengan egoisnya kau bawa ia pergi bersama sebuah pemikiran gila di otakmu.

.

.

.

"Aku tuanmu sekarang."

Kau berusaha untuk tetap menatapnya tepat di mata saat kau mengatakan itu.

"Naruto, kubilang, lepaskan aku."

"Kau `peliharaanku`."

—dan lagi-lagi kau mencoba untuk tak mengacuhkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau bercanda, _Idiot_, lepaskan aku sekarang, biar aku bisa meninjumu dan kau sadar ini sama sekali _tidak_ lucu."

"Kau milikku sepenuhnya dan kau sama sekali tidak punya hak atas dirimu sendiri, juga untuk tubuhmu. "

—kau juga masih berupaya untuk tidak menelan bisa yang terkirim melalui nada suaranya. Berusaha untuk menahan bibirmu agar tidak menggigil, mengeraskan suaramu agar tidak bergetar, dan juga menahan tanganmu, menahan tanganmu maupun kakimu agar tidak segera beranjak mendekat dan melepaskan belenggu di tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan. Aku."

"Oh, kecuali untuk satu hal. Yah, anggaplah formalitas. Ingat ini baik-baik karena aku cuma mau memberitahumu sekali, Sasuke. Kau punya kata aman yang bisa kau ucapkan kapanpun kau mau aku berhenti. Dan kata amanmu adalah—"

"Naruto—"

"—`aku mencintaimu`."

"AAAGH!"

Ya, _aku mencintaimu_. Sebuah kalimat yang kau pilih karena kau pikir ia tidak mungkin sudi mengucapkan kalimat itu untukmu, apalagi setelah malam ini terlewati. Meski begitu ada satu pemikiran lainmu yang tiba-tiba saja terbukti tak benar.

Kau pikir ia tak akan mungkin sudi menatapmu lagi setelah semua ini terjadi, kau pikir ia akan menatapmu dengan penuh kebencian bahkan saat kau melakukan ini padanya.

Namun di tengah tatapan terluka, rasa benci, maupun tidak percaya yang ia kirim tepat ke arahmu saat kau menyentuhnya tanpa izin, terselip sebuah cahaya. Cahaya yang seakan membantumu untuk mengintip sedikit ke ruangan gelap yang ingin kau eksplorasi itu. Cahaya yang berpendar hanya untukmu dan ingin kau buat lebih terang lagi. Cahaya yang keberadaannya bahkan mungkin tak disadari oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

Dan itu menjadi alasan mengapa kau batal mengembalikannya ke rumah keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu adalah hari ke-27 sejak Sasuke tersekap di paviliun mewahmu, juga salah satu dari sekian banyak pagi di mana kau dibangunkan dengan paksa oleh rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dari ubun-ubunmu bahkan sebelum matahari terjaga.

Kau sedang menikmati sarapanmu—_sarapan kalian_—sembari duduk di sisi meja yang berada di balkon kamar saat kau dengar ia yang kau pikir masih tidur di ranjang itu memanggilmu. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia _sudi_ berbicara padamu, dengan suaranya yang sangat kau sukai itu, namun hanya untuk menyampaikan permohonannya untuk dilepaskan.

Dilepaskan … bukan, _melepaskan_.

Sesuatu yang tidak juga mampu kau lakukan setelah menghabiskan satu malam bersamanya, apalagi berminggu setelahnya.

Kau pun berangsur meninggalkan kursimu untuk membuka laci _mini-buffet_ yang berada di sisi ranjang kalian, mengambil sesuatu yang telah kau simpan di sana lebih dari dua minggu lalu. Sebuah koran yang juga menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak surat kabar maupun majalah buatan perusahaanmu. Koran yang memiliki headline '_Putra Bungsu Konglomerat Uchiha Karam di Danau_' juga menampilkan foto-foto yang menunjukkan mobil miliknya yang telah hancur dan penuh lumpur, wajah-wajah keluarganya yang putus asa, maupun berita pencarian Sasuke yang nihil hasilnya.

Siapa sangka ternyata merekayasa sebuah kecelakaan itu mudah sekali? Hanya butuh sedikit tambahan uang tutup mulut untuk para pengangkut, biaya aktor untuk orang yang berpura-pura melihat moncong mobilnya di danau, lalu tinggal menyebarkan beritanya kepada para reporter melalui orang-orang dari surat kabarmu sendiri. Mudah, licik, juga egois.

Tapi kau bahkan tidak peduli lagi jika kau akan mati, jadi untuk apa peduli bahwa kau harus ditangkap polisi ataupun dipenjara? Malah bisa saja kau sudah harus dimakamkan sebelum mereka mengadakan sidang perdana.

Akhirnya kau menelan pahit maupun tawa atas kegilaanmu sendiri dan mencoba menarik senyum manis kepada Sasuke saat kau melemparkan lembar koran itu kepadanya.

Kau pun memasukkan tanganmu ke saku celana hitammu sembari berkata dengan penuh nada tawa,

"Uchiha Sasuke tak ada lagi di duniamu."

.

.

.

Hari ke-37 semestinya menjadi hari biasa. Seharusnya. Jika saja hari itu kau tidak sedang kembali ke Konoha untuk mengurusi beberapa hal demi pengalihan asetmu kepada Sasuke dan pingsan tepat di pintu lift dalam perjalanan ke ruangan kantormu.

Rasa sakit di kepala dan mual yang kau alami kala itu memang jauh lebih hebat dari semua yang pernah kau alami sebelumnya. Kau bahkan tidak mampu menahan mulutmu untuk tidak berteriak ataupun tanganmu untuk tidak meremas keras kepalamu, apalagi menahan dirimu untuk tetap sadar saat kau merasakan sakit itu telah melewati ambang batasmu dan melemaskan seluruh ototmu. Dan kau terbangun dengan tubuh lemah belasan jam setelahnya di ruang ICU milik rumah sakit yang dulu merawat ayahmu hingga hari terakhirnya, hanya untuk mendengar bahwa mungkin umurmu tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Tapi kau tetap memaksa untuk meninggalkan perawatan rumah sakit. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan seruan dokter maupun asistenmu dan malah memaksanya untuk mengantarmu kembali ke paviliunmu yang berada di luar kota. Dengan tergopoh kembali ke sisi Sasuke semata-mata hanya untuk melihatnya.

Kau sangat ingin menyentuh dan memeluknya meski di saat yang bersamaan kau juga takut melakukan itu. Takut kalau-kalau genggamanmu melemah saat memegang tangannya. Takut kalau tanganmu bergetar saat kau memeluk lehernya. Takut kalau kau kehilangan keseimbanganmu dan terjatuh saat berusaha mengecupnya. Juga takut … takut kalau kau akan menangis layaknya anak kecil dan menceritakan semuanya begitu saja jika terus memandang ke matanya.

Karenanya malam itu kau memilih untuk duduk bersandar di sana, di sofa jingga kemerahan milikmu, jauh dari ranjangnya, bahkan tanpa memandanginya, juga tanpa kata-kata. Tetapi pilihan itupun ternyata tak mampu melindungimu.

"…Naruto?"

Ia hanya memanggilmu. Namun dengan penuh tanya dalam suaranya, kebingungan di balik matanya, dan bahkan sedikit kekhawatiran untuk sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pahami. Kau tahu bahwa ia sesungguhnya bertanya, bertanya dalam namamu, untuk keanehan sikapmu malam itu.

Dalam diam kau menelan ludah, menundukkan kepalamu sebelum dengan dingin melontarkan salah kebohongan paling besar dalam hidupmu:

"…aku hanya bosan padamu."

Kau bahkan tidak mengikat tubuhnya, tetapi malam itu justru merupakan pertama kalinya kau menggunakan kain penutup untuk menutupi matanya, dengan sengaja menutupi cahaya yang selalu kau cari di sana di tengah malam-malam bersamanya; cahaya yang tak kau sadari juga selalu ada untukmu meski kau tidak sedang bersamanya.

Kau juga menutup penglihatannya semata-mata agar ia tak melihat tanganmu yang sesungguhnya agak bergetar memegang cambuk, tak menyadari tubuhmu yang bertahan untuk tidak roboh, juga tak mendapati tatapan pedih yang kini tak mampu berhenti melekat di mata birumu.

Namun, lagi-lagi terjadi satu hal yang sama sekali tak kau sangka malam itu.

Tepat setelah ayunan cambuk yang kesembilan belas, bukan lagi pekikan yang kau dengar keluar darinya, melainkan lirihan, rintihan, dalam suaranya yang sangat lemah dan serak namun tetap jelas kau tangkap karena diucapkannya berulang-ulang.

Hanya sebuah kalimat, kalimat yang berhasil membuat jantungmu terasa berhenti dan napasmu tercekat saat kau mendengarnya. Kalimat yang kau pikir tidak akan pernah keluar darinya hingga akhir hayatmu nanti.

"—aku mencintaimu, Naruto, _aku mencintaimu_…"

Kau melemparkan cambukmu segera setelah kau berhasil menguasai dirimu dari rasa terkejut. Dengan terburu kau bergerak menuju ke luar, membuka dan membanting pintu kamar kalian hingga tertutup, lalu menyandarkan dirimu lemas di sana bahkan sebelum menguncinya.

Ingin sekali kau berserapah saat itu, mengutuk apapun yang bisa kau kutuk dengan semua kata busuk yang kau tahu. Tapi yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menggigit bibirmu dengan keras untuk menahannya.

Kau tidak marah karena ia akhirnya menggunakan kalimat itu untuk menghentikanmu. Jiwamu justru mendidih sekaligus tersayat karena kau tahu persis bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak sedang mencoba untuk menghentikan kelakuanmu.

Kau marah, amat sangat marah pada takdir yang membuatmu sekarat … justru di saat kau menyadari bahwa orang yang paling kau cintai ternyata mencintaimu juga.

Kau lalu menggigit bibirmu lebih keras lagi hingga berdarah. Kali ini, untuk menelan kembali isakan getir yang hampir keluar bersama air matamu.

.

.

.

Malam itu. Malam yang terakhir.

Rantai di kakinya sudah kau buka berjam-jam yang lalu. Sedikit uang—_cukup untuk mencari bus dan kembali ke kota ataupun makan beberapa hari_—sudah kau letakkan di sisi bantalnya. Asisten maupun pelayanmu juga sudah bersiap; bersiap kalau mungkin fajar nanti kau tak lagi mampu bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar karena telah menjadi mayat, atau setidaknya bersiap untuk membuka setiap pintu di paviliun kalau-kalau Sasuke berjalan tak tentu arah. Kau juga tahu jelas bahwa satu-satunya tempat yang benar-benar ia kenal hanyalah ruangan ini.

Kau sendiri tengah berbaring menindih sisi kiri tubuhmu, memandangi wajah milik Sasuke yang tertidur sangat lelap dengan tubuh tepat menghadap ke arahmu. Entah itu karena ia memang tidak tahu kau telah menyampurkan obat tidur di dalam minumannya, atau mungkin ia memang telah memercayaimu sebanyak itu. Kau malah tidak menyadari keberadaan air mata yang telah membasahi pipimu sendiri, terlalu sibuk memusatkan perhatianmu di wajah yang sedang kau pandangi, pada kelopak mata yang sedang kau sentuh.

Jika kedua mata ini terbuka sekarang, kau sendiri tak yakin apa kau mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menyuarakan detak pahit yang kau sembunyikan dalam jantungmu itu.

Bagaimana bisa kau mampu mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' bahkan sebelum kau berhasil membuatnya tahu tentang perasaanmu? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mampu menyebut kata cinta karena kau terlalu takut untuk mengucapkannya. Kau benar-benar merasa takut, selalu saja terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan, tentang apa yang kau rasakan.

Pada akhirnya, kau hanya bisa berharap—_andai_, andai saja kau bisa menghabiskan satu lagi pagi indah lain bersamanya.

Tapi, di detik yang sama kau juga menyadari, bahkan jika harapanmu hanyalah yang satu itu, bahkan jika hanya itulah yang mampu kau pikirkan, harapanmu hanya bisa terjadi dalam sebuah keajaiban—sebuah hal yang sebenarnya sudah lama sekali kau lupakan sejak kepergian kedua orangtuamu.

Menghembuskan napas tertahan, kau kemudian bergerak untuk meraih kunci kamar dari atas _buffet_ dan meletakkannya di dalam genggaman Sasuke. Kau bukan meletakkannya untuk membuka pintu kamar yang sekarang jelas tak terkunci, kau hanya ingin menunjukkan apa sebenarnya maksud dari semua ini pada Sasuke, tak peduli nanti dia menyadarinya atau tidak. Mungkin karena itu juga kau tidak segera menarik tanganmu dan memilih membiarkan telapak tangan kananmu yang agak gemetar itu untuk tetap menutupi telapak tangannya.

Kau kembali bergerak mengangkat kepalamu dari bantal, kali ini untuk mengecup Sasuke tepat di bibirnya.

Kau kecup ia lembut, perlahan, tidak menuntut seperti yang biasa kau lakukan, kemudian berhenti dan mundur hanya untuk menatap kembali wajah yang sepertinya tidak mungkin bosan kau lihat itu.

Samar, tapi rasanya kau melihat secarik senyum tertoreh di bibirnya setelah kau melakukannya. Kau sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum tulus, memandangnya dengan tatapan hangat meski melalui matamu yang basah.

Dalam sunyimu, kepada langit sekali lagi kau terbangkan satu harapanmu. Kali ini, harapanmu agar senyuman itu terus bertahan meski kau tak lagi ada untuk bisa melihatnya.

Karena kau sadar bahwa ini benar-benar malam yang terakhir, tak akan ada lagi hari lain indah bersamanya, dan inilah akhir yang harus kalian hadapi. Namun, setidaknya, untuk malam ini kau akan tertidur dengan tanganmu yang menggenggam erat tangannya, dengan kasih di dalam sinar matamu, dengan senyum di atas air matamu.

Sebelum memejamkan mata, engkau pun berbisik pelan sembari menyentuhkan dahimu ke dahinya.

"...Selamat tidur, Sasuke."

**[FIN]**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Berusaha menyelesaikan sebelum jam tiga pagi tapi ternyata habisnya jam setengah delapan. #guling Jadi, tolong bantu saya memperbaiki fic ini dengan menunjukkan di mana salahnya. Saya butuh tidur. #dor

Review? :)


End file.
